Red Room
by ihobbitses
Summary: AU Klaroline. Smut. One-Shot. Dream sequence. Need I say more?


**Hey! I know I'm supposed to be updating TCG right now, but I found inspiration for something else entirely. I swear I will update TCG as soon as possible. But here's a little in-between to get you through the wait. (; Feel free to review at the end.**

* * *

It was rare that Klaus slept heavily, with his mind constantly on edge, waiting for an impending attack. A thousand years of being on the run had taught him to keep one eye open, but not tonight.

After laying on the couch in the vacant mansion he called 'home' for now, spending hours perfecting the way Caroline's brow furrowed and her lips pursed with hurt, staring at him from the page. A memory from a few days ago that still haunted him. In that moment, she had been disappointed with him.

The sketchpad had fallen to the floor with his charcoal pencil as his hand grazed the floor. His head lulled to his shoulder.

She was there. The siren who constantly evaded him, even while he slept.

Her golden locks billowed behind her as she jogged away from him, as if in slow motion.

Klaus' hand outstretched, just missing her arm as he chased after her.

And then suddenly the woods surrounding him dissolved into a room. The room reminded him of the old days, filled with torture.

But something about the way Caroline was looking at him, half of her face hidden by the large wooden bedpost, he knew this room wasn't meant for torture.

The floggers, whips and chains all around him made him question what was going on. But why question it? If Caroline was ready for him in his dream, then he wasn't going to fight it.

Slipping off his shirt as he walked towards her, Klaus let it fall to the floor.

Caroline beckoned him with her finger, allowing him to see her body covered with black lace panties and bra.

Klaus licked his lips, his eyes darkening with anticipation.

"What will you do to me, Nik?"

He paused, his hand on the bedpost Caroline had been hiding behind previously as his body tensed from hearing his name fall from her lips.

Klaus couldn't help but like the way it sounded.

"What do you want me to do to do, Caroline?"

His pants grew tighter as he watched her nibble on her bottom lip in thought. Her eyes gazed around the room, looking at all the instruments.

"I think you know what I want."

Klaus did know. It was already in his mind.

Nodding to her, he left the end of the bed to retrieve his favorite flogger off the wall. A leather handle with a soft whip.

Heading back to the bed, he found that Caroline was now completely naked, on her hands and knees with her ass in the air.

He swallowed, unable to look away from her form on the bed, at the ready for him. His dream was doing her justice.

"I'm ready for you, Nik." She cooed, as if to break him from his trance. Her voice was airy, as though she had said this so many times before to him.

Klaus made his way to the bed, finding that his pants were no longer on his body, leaving him exposed.

Climbing onto the bed, he knelt behind her.

He took an extra moment to stare at her, unable to keep his hand from moving forward and gripping her ass in his palm. With his thumb, he found her swollen nub, caressing it under his calloused hand.

"Mm, I like that, baby." Caroline moaned, sounding almost exaggerated, as though to remind him that this was only a dream.

"You'll enjoy this more," he groaned through clenched teeth.

And without another pause, Klaus brought the flogger down on her ass. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft. It left a red mark that quickly faded with her vampire healing.

Caroline let out a soft cry; a mix between pleasure and pain.

It only fueled the fire that had begun in him.

His thumb teased her clit a little more before his middle finger found her soaked entrance. He groaned, sinking his finger into her heat.

"Oh god, yes," came Caroline's frustrated groan.

Klaus played a little longer, taking great pleasure in how wet she was for him before suddenly bringing the flogger to her porcelain skin again.

Caroline cried out again.

Harder this time, Klaus brought the flogger down on her other cheek.

He loved watching her skin turn red before healing as his finger pumped inside of her slowly.

"Mm, more. Nik, please…"

"You deserve your punishment. For running away from me for so long."

He brought the flogger down on her ass again.

Caroline muffled her cry with a bite to her bottom lip.

"Say it, Caroline!" Klaus nearly yelled, forcing himself higher on his knees so his cock was closer to her entrance as his fingers continued to play with her.

"I shouldn't have run from you. I'll never do it again." Caroline gasped.

He suddenly removed his hand from her pussy, letting the cool air gust over her.

Then the flogger once again came down on her ass.

Caroline fell forward, her face in the pillows as she cried out again.

But Klaus wanted to hear her.

Grasping her hip in his free hand, he pulled her back up so she couldn't hide.

"What do you want next, Caroline?" Klaus asked, though he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear her say it though, and when she didn't, growled. Bringing the flogger back to her ass with a crack.

She gasped, before grinding out, "You. I want you, Nik."

Klaus grinned before bringing the head of his dick to her ready entrance. "Say it again."

"I want y-" but Caroline was cut off as she moaned, his cock suddenly filling her completely.

Klaus groaned, his eyes closing for a moment as a wave of pleasure rippled through him. "You're so tight…"

"So big," she gasped out.

The flogger cracked down on her soft skin again.

"Say you're mine," Klaus groaned, his cock plunging into her deeper.

"Only yours," Caroline mewled.

Klaus brought the flogger down on her again, and before he could even bring it back again, she was crying out for him, "Always yours!"

Unable to control himself anymore, Klaus tossed the flogger onto the bed next to them and brought both hands to her hips, holding her steady as he quickened his pace.

Thrusting into her harder and harder, he couldn't seem to be in her enough.

Without hesitation or warning, Klaus flipped her over so he could see her face.

His hands moved up her thighs, holding her legs taught, so he could hover over her.

Slowly this time, Klaus moved into her again. He felt her walls clench around him, and he began to move with precise, slow thrusts.

He looked up to meet her baby blue orbs and almost lost himself when he saw the sheer pleasure written over her face. He was doing that to her… He was making her feel like that.

"You're so perfect, Caroline," he moaned out quietly.

Klaus knew that he would surely never be able to say this to her out there, in the real world. But in his dream, she could not judge him… She could not push him away.

"Say that again," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his as her hands moved to hold onto his arms.

"You're perfect, love," he didn't hesitate, moving closer so he could brush his lips against hers, grinding his hips against her.

She cried out in pleasure as his cock hit that spot.

"God, Klaus…"

He stopped.

"What?" His brow furrowed in confusion. Did she just call him-

All he saw was Caroline's eyes growing wide before suddenly he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling of his sitting room.

Jumping up and off the couch, Klaus looked around the room as though to make sure he was alone in an empty house.

Except it wasn't empty, and he wasn't alone anymore.

In the chair across from the couch he had been laying on sat the blond that had just starred in his most vivid dream.

She seemed to be just waking up as she brought her hand to cover her yawning mouth.

"Caroline?"

For a moment, he felt embarrassed. How long had she been there? Had he said anything while he was dreaming? Why were his pants undone?

"Hey," she said, her expression showing her embarrassment.

And that's when Klaus realized something. Something very important…

"Were you just… Sleeping?" he questioned her, unable to move, even to button his pants up. Perhaps if he didn't do anything to draw attention to the large bulge in his pants, then she wouldn't notice.

He watched the embarrassment grow on her face as her cheeks flushed red.

Klaus' eyes widened. "Were you… did you just…"

"Maybe?" Caroline interrupted, standing up from the chair.

"H-how much did you see?"

"Well," Caroline started, looking away from him to gather her thoughts, it would seem, before looking back at him. "Not so much 'see' as 'experience'."

Klaus looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before it dawned on him.

"So you took the place of-"

"Yup!" She cut him off again, turning five more shades of red.

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat, frozen in place. "For how long?"

Caroline stepped closer to him, apparently finding her own legs to be working. "Somewhere around when I called you 'big'."

Klaus eyes widened, his cock twitching in his pants at the memory. "I see."

Caroline was now right in front of him, in touching distance. "Did you mean it? What you said?"

Klaus cocked an eyebrow, unable to believe she wanted to talk about what he had been dreaming of. "Yes, you were very tight…"

He washed her look away with embarrassment, though he didn't miss the grin that ghosted her lips before she looked back at him. Her eyes seemed darker now.

"No, about me. Being perfect."

She was so close now that he could feel her warm breath over his lips. She smelled sweet. Even sweeter than in his dream.

"Yes." He said without blinking. Nothing he had ever said had been truer. He remembered feeling like he could never tell her that, but with her standing there, looking at him like that, he couldn't seem to even think of a lie.

Before he knew it, her lips were crushing his, searing him in a kiss.

It took him a moment to catch up, before he wrapped his arms around her, one hand going to her waist while the other threaded through her hair.

Caroline let out a sigh, allowing him access to deepen the kiss, his tongue roaming her mouth. Almost immediately her tongue clashed with his, fighting for dominance.

Suddenly, Klaus felt a warm hand brush against his pelvis, reaching underneath his boxer briefs.

"Caroline, you shoul-" he began, but she cut him off by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Don't," was all she whispered before she was tugging his pants and briefs down to his ankles.

He watched her follow the movement by kneeling in front of him, his cock right in front of her face.

She looked away for a moment, only to begin stroking him, appreciating him with her eyes.

Klaus stared down at her in awe, unable to believe what was happening. He was now completely sure he was sleeping again, and this was merely another dream.

But when her mouth slid onto the head of his cock, sheathing him with her lips, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he couldn't be dreaming this.

Her tongue swirled around him inside her mouth, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. His hands moved to her hair, entwining into her golden locks.

His cock disappeared into her mouth again and again.

Her eyes finally locked with his again, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Taking hold of her shoulders, in a flash he had her standing up again. His lips crashed with hers as he stepped out of his briefs and pants. Caroline did away with his shirt next, leaving him standing before her, completely naked.

"You're turn, love." Klaus grinned, taking the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head.

Their lips met again immediately, unable to leave space between them for any length of time.

Klaus' hands drifted towards her ass, gripping her tightly before lifting her so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

In another flash, he had her pinned against the couch, her head lolling onto the cushion.

Klaus quickly found the waistband of her jeans and slipped them off with expert hands.

With a sly smirk, he kissed his way up her stomach to her chest, leaving a kiss on each breast over her bra until he reached her neck.

"Mm," he moaned out as his tongue flicked over the sensitive skin behind her ear.

His hands never stopped roaming her body, moving around to her back where he quickly did away with her bra clasp.

As soon as the lacy garment was on the floor, Klaus' hands found her pert breasts. He was excited to notice that her nipples were already hard for him.

His lips made their way back to her chest.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, and his eyes locked with hers.

Still looking up at her, his tongue flicked against a hard nub before his lips wrapped around it.

His hand caressed her other breast as his mouth began to suckle on her nipple, sending Caroline mewling. Her hips crashed against his, obviously trying to find any kind of friction.

"Klaus… please…" Caroline muttered out, begging him for the touch he was refusing her.

"Please what, sweetheart?"

"Touch me."

Klaus moved his hands down her hips, his lips kissing between her breasts.

Caroline groaned.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I just want to enjoy the appetizer."

In a flash, Klaus felt his back hit the floor as Caroline pushed against his chest. He looked up at her, quietly amazed at her alpha female move, her legs straddling his lap.

"Really, Klaus? Food metaphors?"

Klaus wasn't listening. His eyes were roaming her body once more, finding a new pleasure in her being in control.

He needed to speed things up.

With a flick of his wrist, and a tearing sound, her panties were in shreds next to her clothes.

Caroline didn't seem to take notice as she leaned down to capture his mouth, her hair cascaded down around their heads.

Her hand snaked between them, grasping his shaft firmly.

Klaus lost himself for a moment, shocked at yet another bold move from her. That is, until he felt her sliding onto him slowly, engulfing him with her slick heat.

Their eyes met again, sharing a moment that Klaus couldn't put a name to.

Then they were kissing feverishly again, her hands resting on the ground either side of his head.

His hands found her hips, guiding her as she set a steady rhythm for them.

"I need more," Caroline gasped out between kisses.

Klaus immediately flipped them so that he was on top, once again finding dominance. His lips went everywhere he could reach, finally finding her neck as he slid into her once more with a groan.

With only a few thrusts, he had apparently found Caroline's favorite spot, if her sudden vocal encouragement could be any sort of sign.

Her voice was like music to his ears, hearing her breathe out his name between mewls and soon he was feeling the pressure build.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, crying out as she began to shake beneath him.

Klaus groaned, slamming into her harder as her walls shuddered around her.

He wouldn't let her stop now, though… His cock continued to find that sweet spot over and over, forcing her to ride out wave after wave.

Klaus groaned through clenched teeth as he finally came inside her, his movement slowing to a stop as Caroline became jelly beneath him.

Resting his forearms on either side of her, his forehead rested against hers.

Minutes passed, and neither of them moved, letting their erratic breathing slow. Klaus pressed his lips tenderly against hers.

Looking down at her, he found himself in complete and utter shock.

Slipping out of her carefully, he rolled off and lay next to her. He hid his surprise when she moved with him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand lay over his stomach, and her fingers made patterns over his chest.

"Caroline, I-" he began, but once again he was silenced by her. This time, merely with a look.

"Don't. Right here," she started, giving him a warm smile, "this is perfect. Let's not think about anything else yet."

Yet. The thought that she wasn't just going to run away and pretend this didn't happen sent a surge of warmth through him that he couldn't describe.

"Whatever you want, love."


End file.
